Government
=Executive= Chairman – Elected by popular vote. Oversees all government operations in the city, direct control over the police. Can propose legislation, and veto legislation. A two thirds majority vote can override the Chairman’s Veto. Cabinet -''' Secretaries of each department (NOTE: all departments have not been established) are appointed by the Chairman. Chairman: Secretary of ___________: Secretary of ___________: Secretary of ___________: Secretary of ___________: 'Level Orchestrators – '''Elected by popular vote via the inhabitants of the various levels they represent. There is one Level Orchestrator per level. In total there are 9 Level Orchestrators in all. The Level Orchestrator for the Zenith is the Secretary of State and is the only LO not elected by popular vote. The Level Orchestrators act as a half of the Legislative body of Doramraz. The meet to propose legislation, overthrow Chairman’s decisions and argue about pointless political mumbo jumbo like any good senate. Each LO has their own cabinet. List of Level Orchestrators: ''The Pit: Alexa Mark-Anthony The Mines: The Complex: Street Level: Upper First: Upper Second: Darrius Kosta Upper Third: Sabrina Owen Upper Fourth: Melinda Pettigrew Zenith: '''Regional/District Governors – Elected by popular vote in their specific region. Each level, with the exception of the Zenith, the Pit, and Street Level, are divided into four equal Districts; North, South, East, and West. Street Level is divided into rings; Industrial, Unzoned (Slums), Residential, Commercial, Central. Each Ring is divided into the Four Districts that the other levels are, there is also a District specifically for the Shipyard. The duties of the Governors is the same as the Level Orchestrators, except the Governors focus is more narrowed on their specific District. District Governors report to Level Orchestrators, Level Orchestrators report to the Chairman. Though they also can work against him as a legislative body should they so choose. The Governors are the other part of the Senate. In total there are 45 District Governors each with their own appointed Cabinet. Together with the 9 Level Orchestrators they make up the Upper House of the Legislative Body. The Lower House of the Legislate is selected from the population at large by invitation (sort of like Jury Duty). This is done, in effect, to keep the Lower House from really doing much of anything. You have to have a registered post office box to be invited into the Lower House when it is determined by the Upper House that they need to be called upon. (Impeachment processes and various other scandalous things of that nature) This means that you have to have an apartment, so no one from the slums. Also, the post office can easily be used to make sure the right people end up in the Lower House. Those put into the Lower House only serve until the Lower House is disbanded. There are 400 Representatives in the Lower House. =The Judiciary= The Court system is set up much like the US Court System. There is a court in every district (above the mines). The higher up you get, the more important the court, and the more authoritative the judgment. Essentially, you can literally appeal to a ‘higher’ court. The Court in the North District (North Central at Street Level) is by default the highest court on any given level. Judges are appointed by District Governors. Government meeting structure Various levels of government would hold weekly meetings to discuss current events and issues. So, for example: - The Chairman meets weekly with his cabinet - the Secretaries of _____, etc. - The Level Orchestrators meet with each other once a week, these meetings are presided over by the Secretary of State (considered to be the Level Orchestrator of Zenith level), who would then report on this meeting at the Chairman's weekly meeting. - The Regional/District Governors of each level meet weekly, these meetings are presided over by their respective Level Orchestrators, who would then report anything significant at the next Level Orchestrator meeting. And on and on down the line, you get the idea. Each meeting has an agenda based off of previous reports and new developments that have occurred since the last meeting. *** We are not suggesting that we need to act out weekly meetings in the RPG, merely that we give our characters the option to meet each other and interact, especially in a crisis situation like a terrorist attack.